In computer graphics, a texture atlas (also called a tile map, tile engine, or sprite sheet) is a large image containing a collection, or “atlas,” of sub-images, each of which is a texture map for some part of a three-dimensional (3D) model. It may be desirable to efficiently pack triangle textures in a 3D mesh into rectangular texture atlases. An efficient packing method can greatly reduce the size of atlas images, and thus improve the performance of mesh texture rendering as well as mesh storage.